The invention relates to an abrasing device comprising one or more abrasive belt aggregates consisting of an endless abrasive belt passed along guide rollers and a pressing table arranged at a distance above the same in a resilient manner as well as means for adjusting the distance between the pressing table and the abrasive belt.
With such devices, which are very suitable for use in production lines, it is common practice to dispose the pressing table at such a distance from the abrasive belt that a comparatively slight reduction of the thickness of the product is obtained. The problem involved in these machines is that due to the resilient suspension of the pressing table this table always has a certain amount of play, which the product to be abraded has to overcome first before the pressing table exerts the correct pressure on the work piece, since the work piece has to push the table upwards against the force of gravity in order to obviate the amount of play. This problem becomes even more pronounced when the pressing table can be displayed by the setting means. The setting means as well exhibit the conventional amounts of play, which the work piece to be treated also has to overcome first.